Juste une imprégnation
by Sousoute
Summary: J'avoue que je voue une haine immense à ses saletés de vampires. Aujourd'hui je vais enfin les rencontré et pouvoir leur dire ma façon de pensée. Seulement je sens qu'il va se passé quelque chose, plus les heures avances et plus je ressens un sentiment étrange. Serais-je apte à supporter ce qu'il va m'arrivé ?
1. Prologue

Prologue : Leah/Edward

Deux ans se sont écouler depuis que Sam m'ai quitter pour Emily. J'en ai beaucoup souffert je ne le cacherais pas. Un jour que je m'étais décidée à aller voir un psy, après mainte et mainte relance de mes parents, je m'appretais à sortir quand je me mis soudain à trembler comme pas permis. Tous le monde se demandait se qu'il pouvait bien m'arriver et en l'espace d'un instant je m'étais retrouvé sur quatre pattes beaucoup trop poilus à mon gout et dire que je venais juste de m'épiler mais bon se n'est pas le problème. Sous le choc de cette image mon père y laissa la vie, et mon frère se transforma à son tour. Ma vie a aussitôt basculer, boulverser et me sentant responsable de la mort de mon père, ne voulant partager mes pensées et mes sentiments à la meute, je m'isolais petit à petit. Cette foutu malédiction je la dois à ses sangsues qui ont eu l'audace de s'installer à Forks. J'avoue que je voue une haine immense à ses saletés de vampires. Aujourd'hui je vais enfin les rencontré et pouvoir leur dire ma façon de pensée. Seulement je sens qu'il va se passé quelque chose, plus les heures avances et plus je ressens un sentiment étrange. Serais-je apte à supporter ce qu'il va m'arrivé ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé, nous étions sur le point de retrouvé les sangsues à la frontière pour que l'un d'entre eux nous explique tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la façon d'éliminer les nouveaux nés, car la grande bataille n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Sur le chemin je restai silencieuse comme toujours. Arriver à la clairière quelque chose se passa au moment même où mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'une des sangsues. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, je ressentais une puissante attraction envers lui, comme si tout mon être ne dépendait plus que de lui, le reste n'était que futilité. Jamais encore je n'avais ressentie une sensation pareil et je compris malheureusement ce qu'il venait de se passé. Je m'étais imprégnée, alors quoi ai-je été un monstre dans une autre vie pour mériter un tel sort ? M'imprégnée d'un vampire, je ne peux pas y croire et pourtant je reste là à le fixer avec tendresse, grr mais pourquoi je fais ça moi ? Ressaisi toi Leah, tu ne peux pas être faible ne le regarde pas concentre toi sur Seth, il le faut. Mes yeux se tournèrent vers mon frère qui lui regardait fixement les vampires. Ouais évidement Seth préfère regarder un combat de bestioles plutôt que s'occuper des états d'âmes de sa sœur. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte je reportai de nouveau mon regard sur ce vampire. Je me mis à le regarder attentivement et m'aperçut qu'il n'était même pas mon genre, c'est vrai ce mec est extrêmement pale. En même temps logique Leah c'est un vamp. Pff dans quelle galère je me suis encore fourrée moi ? Ma vie n'est pas encore assez compliqué comme ça bah non il a fallu que je m'imprègne d'un vampire et d'un rouquin en plus, mais qu'est qu'il ne tourne pas rond chez moi ? Encore heureux que je n'étais pas sous ma forme de loup, sinon toute la meute aurait su et ça il ne faut surtout pas y compter, ils ne comprendraient pas. Je ne comprends pas tout moi-même alors.

-Bonsoir Jacob, vous êtes prêt ?

-Bonsoir ma Bella, Edward. Et oui c'est bon.

Edward, il s'appelle Edward !

Nous nous avancions plus près pour voir une espèce de démonstration entre un blondinet à poils long et une petite brune courte sur pattes. Faut pas croire comme ça mais la petite brune est plutôt doué dans son genre. Quoi est que je viens de complimenté cette bestiole ? Oh non ça y'est le syndrome de l'imprégnation commence à s'infiltré en moi je deviens gentille, pff tout ce que je déteste. Je me rendis compte que le fameux Edward me regardait d'une façon assez étrange à vrai dire, mais qu'est que j'ai ? Aurais-je un truc coincé entre les dents ? Ou peut-être un bouton sur le visage ? Il n'y aurait pas une glace dans le coin ? Non sérieux Leah depuis quand tu te soucis de ton apparence ? Ro mais sérieux qu'est qu'il m'arrive je commence à me faire peur la ! Et toi arrête de me guetter comme ça, c'est flippant à la longue ! Leah calme toi, tout va bien tu ne t'es pas imprégnée d'Edward, tu ne t'es pas imprégnée d'Edward, nooooon je me suis imprégnée d'Edward ahhhhh . Je le vis sourire légèrement, quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé qui a bien pu le faire rire.

-Waw Edward sourire mais dis-moi qui est-ce qui a bien pu te décoincé à ce point ?

Mais c'est qui ce gros nounours brun ?

-Emmett je ne t'ai rien demandé à ce que je sache !

-Aller Ed dis-moi s'il te plait je veux féliciter la personne ou la chose qui t'as fait sourire !

-C'est rien laisse tomber, ok !

-Ok c'est bon je trouverais bien de toute façon.

-Oui, oui c'est ça.

J'essayai tant bien que mal de me dire de ne pas le regarder mais aller savoir pourquoi mes yeux ne m'écoutèrent plus d'ailleurs mon corps tout entier ne répondais plus à mes appels de détresses. Je le vis soudain s'approcher dangereusement de l'endroit où je me trouvais. Que dois-je faire rester ou fuir en courant ? Quel était la bonne solution ? Seth, Jacob, Embry, Jared, Quil, Sam oh et puis merde Paul t'es où sérieux cache moi je t'en supplie ! Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil sur chaque côté pour trouver mon très cher Paul Lahote, et le repérais assez rapidement et comme la gamine que j'étais actuellement je me mis à courir dans sa direction et me cacha derrière lui. Je ne vous cacherais pas qu'évidemment tout le monde se mit à me fixer d'une drôle de façon, et je commençais à ressentir la honte m'envahir légèrement mais au point où j'en étais ce n'était pas si important que cela.

-Leah, tu me fais quoi la ?

-Euh et bien rien, je … euh

-Tu euh quoi ?

-C'est bon laisse-moi réfléchir deux secondes s'il te plait !

-Genre tu te moques de moi là ?

-Mais non mais faut bien que je trouve un truc crédible tu ne crois pas !

-Quoi ?

-Et bien voilà, je crois qu'il va y avoir de l'orage !

-Hein mais de quoi tu parles ? T'as fumé ou quoi ?

- Mais non Paul je n'ai pas fumé, mais je te promets qu'il va y avoir de l'orage regarde le ciel il se couvre tu vois ?

- T'es cinglé ma pauvre c'est de pire en pire tu sais !

- Non Paul, Leah a raison il va bien y avoir de l'orage.

Ah tiens merci la petite brune courte sur pattes de m'aider sur ce coup-là.

-Ok tu sais quoi Leah je laisse tomber.

-Merci Paul ça m'arrange.

Qui aurais cru qu'une vampire me sauverais la vie, et bien pas moi en tout cas. Je ne sais même pas comment elle s'appelle. Enfaite à dire vrai je ne connais presque personnes à part Edward, Bella et Emmett maintenant.

-Oh attends j'ai trouvé aurais tu lu dans les pensées de quelqu'un ?

-Emmett t'es lourd à la fin, laisse le tranquille.

C'est qui cette Barbie siliconé ? Et QUOI ? Il lit dans les pensées, ça veut dire que depuis toute à l'heure il sait tout sur mes états d'âmes ? Ahhh je vais le tuer ! Attend, on peut tuer son propre imprégné ? En tout cas j'espère que oui ! Tu entends ça espèce de voleur de pensées à la con grrr je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'arracher le bras ou la tête ça reste à voir le quel se déchira le mieux.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre

Je n'en revenais pas qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensées, pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant ? Je le vis soudain s'approcher encore une fois, mais c'est quoi son problème ? Je décidais de faire comme si de rien était et reculai malgré tout d'un pas. Paul me regardait d'un air étrange, cet air qui dis-je connais ton secret. Oh non pitié ne me dites pas qu'il a deviné ?

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, chuchotais-je ?

-Pour rien, je trouve juste que tu te comportes bizarrement depuis toute à l'heure.

-Mais non c'est juste que …être avec eux ça ne me plaît pas du tout c'est tout.

-Oui tu as raison, moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas d'être là mais on n'a pas le choix.

Ouf, il m'a cru enfin j'espère en tout cas. Pitié dites-moi qu'il y a cru ! Et je rêve ou on a eu une conversation sans se grogner dessus !

-Oui c'est sûr, mais on n'est pas censé être leur ennemi à la base ? Après je dis ça je dis rien.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi mais ils ne boivent pas de sangs humains donc on va dire que d'une certaine manière on est du même côté.

-Ouais je vois.

Je lui souris et m'éloigne légèrement, déjà qu'on me trouvait étrange aujourd'hui alors en plus si je fais ami, ami avec Paul bah là c'est sur je suis bonne pour l'asile. Non mais c'est vrai, on ne peut pas dire que Paul et moi sommes les meilleurs amis du monde. Cela faisait à peu près deux heures que nous étions là à les observés, et je n'attendai plus qu'une chose c'est de m'enfuir loin de lui. Je ne saurais l'expliquer mais plus je me trouvais en sa présence, plus j'avais envie de me rapprocher de lui pour ne faire plus qu'un. Mais rien qu'à cette idée je me dégouttais moi-même comment pouvais-je ressentir la moindre chose pour un monstre pareil. Car je suis sûr et certaine qu'il a déjà ôté la vie d'un humain et ça je ne peux le cautionner. Mais alors pourquoi une modificatrice luttant contre les vampires, peux s'imprégnée d'un d'entre eux ? Quel est la logique ? Il y a forcément une raison à ça. Il fallait absolument que je parte je ne pouvais pas rester ici à me torturer l'esprit tout en sachant que l'autre psychopathe puissent lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je décidais donc de partir loin de cette prairie et seule de préférence pour pouvoir réfléchir à tout ça et pouvoir comprendre ce qui se passe.

-Bon les gars j'y vais, on se revoit plus tard, ok.

-Non Leah tu restes, me dit Sam de sa foutue voix d'alpha.

Pff mais c'est quoi son problème à lui ?

-Sam s'il te plaît il faut que je rentre.

-Leah ne discute pas tu restes jusqu'à la fin un point c'est tout.

-Très bien Sam Uley je reste si la est ton désir le plus cher. Lui dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Pff je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de cette soumission envers lui, c'est déjà assez humiliant de recevoir des ordres de son ex-copain, je ne voudrais pas qu'en plus il sache que je me suis imprégnée d'un vampire.

-Edward, ça ne va pas ?

-Quoi euh si, ça va pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas peut-être parce que tu n'es plus avec nous mais dans tes pensées.

Plutôt dans les miennes je dirais, sérieux t'en as pas marre d'écouter aux portes ?

-Euh non c'est juste que je réfléchis.

Mais bien sûr tu réfléchis, pff qu'est qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Tu n'en as pas marre de mentir ?

- Sérieux Leah ferme la cinq minutes ça m'arrangerai ! me hurla-t-il

- Quoi mais j'ai rien dit moi, tu vas te détendre, sérieux t'es bon à enfermer si tu entends des voix. Tu ne te sens pas trop comme Jeanne D'arc à l'heure actuelle.

-Euh quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ou je suis le seul à rien comprendre ? Sorti Nounours

-Non Emmett tu n'es pas tout seul moi non plus je ne comprends rien à cette scène. Dit Jacob la bouche ouverte.

-Ah merci petit loup je me sens moins à côté de la plaque d'un coup.

- Bon Edward explique nous ce qu'il se passe à la fin ? Sortie Bella

Oui Edward dit leur que tu m'espionnes mentalement que je me suis malheureusement imprégné de ta personne, et surtout dit leur que tu n'es qu'un petit puceau coincé. Je te déteste tu m'entends et je vais te mener la vie dure, tu ne t'imagines même pas. Tu vas vite apprendre à me connaître et je te rassure ça ne va pas te plaire je peux être une vraie peste quand je veux.

- Je ... grr je vais la tuer Leah tu es morte et enterré.

Oh mon dieu j'ai peur, j'en tremble d'avance. Tu me fais tellement pitié mon pauvre Edward.

- Tu feras moins la fier quand je t'aurais tué.

-Mais qu'est qu'il raconte ? Deviendrait-il fou ?

-Je ne sais pas Rosalie mais cela m'inquiète légèrement.

-Edward écoute moi, peux-tu me regarder et me raconter ce qu'il t'arrive ? C'est moi Carlisle.

- Ça va, je sais qui tu es Carlisle. Je ne suis pas fou alors détendez-vous. Je vais juste la tuer pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle me tape sur le système nerveux depuis plus d'une heure. Je n'en peux plus vous pouvez comprendre ça. Alors maintenant excusez-moi mais j'ai un meurtre à commettre.

Je le vis alors foncer droit sur moi avec une telle expression de haine sur le visage que pendant cinq secondes j'ai eu sérieusement peur pour ma peau. Mais soyons sérieux il ne va pas me tuer devant toute la meute, il n'est pas suicidaire à ce point comme même? N'est-ce pas ? Quand sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit il se retrouvait sur moi essayant de me déchiqueter un bras. Il enfonça ses crocs tellement profond dans mon épaule que j'eus un cri de douleur. Mais ce n'est pas possible je me suis imprégné d'un psychopathe ou quoi ? La douleur commençait à m'envahir de plus en plus. Je sentis une nouvelle morsure ce faire au niveau de ma jambe cette fois. Maintenant j'en étais sûre il allait me tuer. Bon sang mais ils attendent quoi pour venir m'aider ses abrutit de loup, que je me vide de mon sang et que je crève sur place ! Après avoir senti un de mes os craquer, je me mis à hurler de douleur. Faite que ça s'arrête faite que ça s'arrête !

-Alors tu fais moins la maligne maintenant !

- Je t'emmerde sale psychopathe de sangsue. Essayais-je d'articuler entre deux cris.

Quand je cru réellement que mon heure était arrivé, je sentis des bras me soulever et entendis des bruits de déchirements provenir de derrière moi. j'eus soudain un pincement au niveau du cœur et compris de suite qu'Edward avait dû se prendre un coup ou se faire mordre. Bizarrement cela ne me plaisait pas du tout que quelqu'un s'attaque à lui comme ça. Mais je ne dis rien après tout il l'avait cherché, il fallait qu'il est une bonne leçon. Mais je jure que celui qui lui a fait du mal je m'en chargerais personnellement quand je serais de nouveau d'attaque. Je sentis qu'on me transférait dans d'autre bras et entendis Paul crier à Sam de s'arrêter. Donc c'était Sam, pourquoi lui et pas un autre c'est vrai on ne peut pas dire que nous soyons en très bon terme depuis notre rupture. Les sons autour de moi devenaient de plus en plus loin, j'essayais de résister à cette envie de dormir mais elle fut plus puissante et je tombai peu à peu dans l'inconscience.


End file.
